Doyce Saerans
A man who's name gets around a lot, for best or for worse, he'd might as well be a celebrity, though for some of the worst reasons, including various near-genocidal racist claims, and being an overall pain in anybody in Stormwind's rear end. Anybody who frequents Stormwind very well may know of his name. It's probably not a good thing, in truth, though he'll make the best of his renown, trying desperately to prove his worth as an engineer. For being a Gilnean, Doyce sounds strange; after all, he speaks in a broken mash of Northern Hillsbradian, Gilnean, and Goblin dialects of common. Understandable, but it certainly doesn't quite reveal he's Gilnean off of the bat. Known for often running around for hours on end around Stormwind and Ironforge yelling and getting--and mostly losing in fights for nearly no apparent reason, Doyce is, at a glance, one of the more simple denizens of Stormwind. = Description = ---- Doyce was tall at 6 foot 11 inches, certainly taller than most humans, though likely dwarfed by an average elf or whatnot. His skin was fair, eyes a rich blue on the right, and sunlike orange on the left. Over his nose was a crescent scar, the points meeting at the tip of his nose. His smile was a pearly white, with somewhat pointier canines, and his build average for his stature. His hair was a sandy blonde, as were his eyebrows and goatee, groomed with sideburns. Doyce, in his worgen form, was at an above average height of 9 feet even, standing straight, though with a relaxed posture. His pelt was a soft, fluffy bluish color, with hints of white on his chest, face, wrists, and shoulders, though underneath his body was lined with muscle. His teeth were kept in his muzzle. From his rear end, a six foot long tail poked out. A lot of his back, arms, and chest were lined with scars, some of which showed through the fur of his worgen form as well. The types varied from lacerations to punctures from blades, hammers, or bullets. About five and a half inches below his right thigh, the flesh of what was Doyce’s leg ends. In their stead, a prosthesis leg and foot of truesteel, mithril, and living steel colored gunmetal. On the foreleg, there’s an orange-glowing runic engraving that causes the leg to have a resistance to heat, so it doesn’t melt if he accidentally gets too close to his own flames or the flames of others, plus a bluish-violet color, that engraving’s purpose is to cause the leg to shift into different shapes depending on his current form. Right above his left ankle, his foot ended, having been torn off by a worgen, apparent by the torn skin and bite marks, ANOTHER metal foot was. Basically every rune described above apply on the foot, except the runes are on the ankle. Armor (and other things?) Doyce tends to favor comfortable leathers with a bit of mail armor here and there, nothing far too strange. It's rare that he doesn't wear a living steel crotch cup underneath his pants, however. Attatched to his armor were ribbons, the first being a fel green ribbon with four thin forest green lines going vertically, plus a thicker forest green line in the middle. Directly next to it was a ribbon of a light grey triangle meeting an apex on the bottom of the ribbon, flanked by darker gray, nearly black triangles. Above the gray one was a navy blue ribbon with a black stripe going down the middle, to the left of that was a maroon ribbon with two bronze stars flanked by white at the ends. Underneath them all was a silver star medal with a blue stripe. This was from winning second place in the Cooking Competition 37 L.C. To any who'd know, these were the bars for the Broken Isles Campaign Medal, Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal, Prisoner of War medal, and King's Cross, respectively. On his left shoulder, there was a tattoo of a flag woven out of shimmering stars, in bronze the symbol of Gilneas, while in dark blue a crescent helps make up the symbol of Gilneas. The flag flies over a bed of red roses. This tattoo was inked on by Appolleon Autumnmist during the Tournament of Ages 37 L.C., in the Ravenwood Booth. Over his heart, a voodoo doll of his human form, stuck with pins. Held by a bluish-furred hand with gray claws, underneath in capital letters, made up of rusty pins, was the word ‘Fixxxer’. This was inked on by Jesaera Autummoon during the ToA 37 L.C., at the Hundred Glaives booth. All along his upper back, a grayish lute, metallic and shined, melting into silver and enveloped by brown roots and vines with black thorns akin to a dying rose bush. This one was inked by Lypirema Sorrowfel in the Blue Recluse a morning on August in 37 L.C., not long after the ToA. Arms Attached to his belt were holsters for a .45 caliber revolver he calls "Six". (Appearance-wise, think a 2nd gen Colt Action Army.), and two knives. He didn't really use the knives, though. Slung over his back with an orange strap was a Alteraci Rolling Block Rifle, .45 caliber affectionately called "7K's Call", (Seven Kingdoms' Call) and with a shooting distance of up to 1200 yards. A Zandalari tusk is attached to the barrel like a bayonet. (Appearance-wise, think a Remington Rolling Block rifle) Otherwise, he tends to favor hammers at melee range. Doyce is a tinker and being so, he's got some tricks up his sleeve, though rarely are they much of an edge. On his belt, he has boosters to increase speed at the pull of a skull-capped lever, or douses him in flammable oils, or sends him flying up in the air. Hidden in his backpack was a parachute, around his neck or on his forehead were goggles which had various settings; fashionable, infared, X-Ray, night vision, or plain lenses. Further attached to his belt was a gnomish gravity well that, when the golden-plastic knobbed lever was pulled, it'd reverse his--and whoever was holding him's gravity to shoot himself in the air. Pulling back down would bring him back down to earth, and finally, from his backpack, at some times, a mechanical hand may spring up, though it is useless in combat. It can telescope to snatch up objects, however. Origins? ---- Born in Gilneas City before his mother and siblings moved to Stormglen Village, on March 28th, the second of a pair of twins, his 'elder' twin brother being named Harrison Balor Saerans, and overall, the second youngest of twelve children--some of them half-siblings, sure, but still, he hails from a large family. His history is often inconsistently told due to memory problems, or a simple want to not give away things so easily. Affiliations Was a very minor cultist in the Twilight's Hammer Cult during the early part of the Cataclysm, left the cult about a week before the Assault on the Bastion of Twilight began. Joined purely for a free coffee mug and hat. 30 L.C. Audacious Caravan as an enforcer and mentor, helping manage any new recruits and teaching them the ropes of how the Caravan rode. This started in January 34 L.C. Bartending and being a bouncer for the Blue Recluse as a side gig in 34 L.C. Traders may be somewhat aware of a sort of trading company called the Banjodog Parade he led before the Legion Invasions. It never went anywhere. 35 L.C. Tanaan and Stormheim veterans may have heard of the 21st Pyrewood Regiment, where he served, and fought against the Forsaken in the latter theater, the regiment within the Stormwind City Marine Corps. His military history ended after the Argus campaign concluded with an honorable discharge. 35-37 L.C. Silverblade Company as the leader of the Diplomacy Wing and thus the recruitment officer, though only Goldrinn knows why with how horrible he is with people. 36 L.C. Titles? Faller of the Skies: For usually falling from the sky out of a raven form in his youth when he was more druidic-focused. Given to him by Alphariana, plus a variation called "Featherball". Lord of House Saerans: Because his father had been missing in action for years, and he was one of the few who carries the Saerans name still in action, Doyce became Lord of House Saerans, though it isn't quite like House Saerans really owns much nowadays. This isn't a title he really flaunts. "Why flaunt a dead house?" Banjodog: A sort of title/nickname earned in Tanaan for his tendency to play a banjo near-exclusively in worgen form when the times were quiet, as if to lure out Bleeding Hollow or fel orcs to the sound before he'd leap to wherever he heard they were coming from and slit their throats. = Personality and Hobbies = ---- Doyce, quite frankly, is well-known for being quite the asshole around Stormwind. Frequently cited as unintelligent, the man tends to play along with that theory, acting like a bigoted nitwit to hide his 'brilliance', which oft-includes a lack of care for safety, unless it would be those closer to his heart than anything in danger. He's certainly got a strange brain rattling in his head. He's basically a goblin mind in a worgen body, to put it plainly. He has little care for the environment, and even less for those who are adamant on protecting it. He'd rather strip the land of it's resources, break down those resources into a profit. Or completely fail trying. Music, for one, is something he has quite the passion for, after all, he had a 'hair metal' phase at ages 16-17, notable for wearing his greatest shame: spandex and when he lived in Darnassus for two years until he was nineteen, moved to Stormwind, he was semi-infamous for various noise complaints because he wouldn’t stop playing Mootallica--a heavy metal band made up of Larsen Ulrik on drums, Jasonic Moosted (previously Kliff Burten) on bass guitars and backing vocals, Jaymz Bloodfield on rhythm guitar and vocals, and Ki'rk Ham'et on lead guitars--in either city. He often listens to their entire discography, including "Kill 'Um All!", "Ride the Lightning Bolt", "Mistress of Puppets", "...And Justice for None", "The Blacker Album", "Lode", "ReLode", "Sgt. Anger", "Death Knight Magnetic", and "Hardwired ... To Self-Destructinator", though Motuuurhead is often played from his motorcycle's radio as well. Tinkering is kind of a given, considering his house in Ironforge is basically a workshop he carved out and made himself, though whether or not the Ironforge Senate is AWARE he has a workshop underneath Ironforge is a subject up for debate. Drilling and various semi-controlled explosions are usually audible from the night well into the early morning. Criminal File and Whatnot Anybody such as a Stormwind City Guard or SI:7 would have access to this. ((Also, anybody with the Stormwind Law Project, feel free to change this as you wish if he's arrested. I want a semi-accurate reminder of all of this for both of us! - Doyce)) Height: 6'11" in human form, 9' in worgen form. Tall. Weight: '''270 lbs in human form, 350 in worgen form, mostly muscle--with a tiny layer of fat over his stomach. '''Eye Color: '''Heterochromic, left eye is orange, right eye is blue. '''Psychological Evaluation on Multiple Arrests: "Not quite unhinged, fully aware what he's doing is illegal and usually doesn't resist arrest. Will make small talk with a usually cheery disposition--expect absurd questions." Around 10 individual charges of assault and battery. 3 with a lethal weapon. (All sentences served.) 2 charges of attempted murder. (Served the sentences.) 6 charges of disturbing the peace, and 1 charge of driving under the influence of alcohol. (Sentence and paid the ticket.) Avoided 2 charges of inciting a riot on occasions by going on the Gnews and trying to diffuse the situations. (Sort of) Important People to Doyce? Jum'mia Goldstein - His half-goblin, half-gnomish fiancee, Mia has been a consistent counter to his intelligence, engineering various machinery and fun little toys that completely blow anything Doyce does out of the water. A playful back and forth of who could invent the better whatever-it-was-that-week blossomed into a mutual respect and love for one another's ingenuity. Alphariana Aleflower - His adoptive sister for the longest time, though their relationship often strained (usually from Doyce being a pain in the ass). They've been siblings since before the Tanaan Campaign, beginning with a request to have her explore some old draenei ruins with him in exchange for monetary payment. Mark Grizzlemaw (formerly Proudmane) - Brother in arms, they've been friends for the longest time (roughly since the Iron Tide spewed forth), with Mark being Commander of the 21st Pyrewood regiment. They fought, were captured by Bleeding Hollow, and mourned together. Kirteh Nightbane - The eldest half-brother (same mother, different fathers) of Doyce, the undead worgen has really gotten to know Doyce more than ever since Doyce came to Stormwind and made the place his unofficial home. Some can claim Doyce, deep down, away from the sort of hatred he publicly displays against his brother, truly cares. It's difficult to say. Talades Wyu'zl - A highborne who's been a longtime rival and the two having been mutual pains in the asses of each other, the two holding a deep-rooted hatred though begrudging respect for the other's intelligence (despite the mutual claims the other is little more intelligent than an ogre), over the power struggle of which is better; magic or technology. Bluwick La'Vatal - Adoptive sister, though not for any apparent reason? Just one day, Doyce started calling her "little sister" in Stormwind and that's why. Breel Sparkplug - While the Chef and Doyce have a complicated history, they're somewhat close friends, even with Doyce being a pain in the former's ass, being the originator of the "Highlord" joke and whatnot, Breel has somewhat acknowledged Doyce's cooking skill--even when confused by what the dish could be classified as. Doyce, in turn, frequently cooks the man's recipes, trying to emulate the celebrity chef with varying degrees of success. House & Workshop Four triangle-ish doors that pull away at the right side, left side, then up and down. On the right side of the main room was a sort of kitchen; stove, pantries, and a toaster that are all no-doubt gnomish in design. The stone house's metal parts are painted a milky copper color, as the stone is a dark gray. The steps to his workshop are tiled, alternating between a checkerboard of orange and blue, mine-trapped to dissuade intruders. If not stepped on in the correct sequence, may cause all sorts of lovely explosions. While of no strength to kill, it could certainly knock a person back. The workshop in question was Doyce's pride and joy. The walls were lined with all sorts of gears and tubes filled with whatever alchemical concoction he fancied, no doubt inspired by Gnomeregan and a tinker's dreamhouse, which it essentially was. The technological flair was that of a goblin and a Gilnean's combined. Several workshop tables lined up together in a row were littered with papers and dozens of lukewarm cups of coffee, with tools here and there arranged by the purpose of the tool in question. The papers ranged from notebook doodles, aged alchemical concoction recipes, to coffee-stained blueprints and magazines for gentlemen. Fizzing lightbulbs acted as the little much-needed light source the workshop could use, as whirring and buzzing was audible from the various flying robots nearly-hidden in the places the lightbulbs did not shine light on, and two expired lavender air fresheners trying desperately to clear the smell of motor exhaust and gasoline. Immediate Family Key: F.B. = full blood relation. H.B. = half-blood relation. @ = Family member open to be played by a player character. + = Player characters. Jacalyn Abella Nethla-Saerans (Mother, Alive, but M.I.A, 57.) Lord Victor Alex Saerans (Father, Alive, 64.) Kirteh Nightbane (Maternal H.B.) (Undead, Eldest Brother.)+ Brother (F.B) @ Sister (F.B.) @ (Twins w/ brother below.) Brother (F.B.) @ (Twins w/ sister above.) Brother (Paternal H.B.) @ (Twins w/ brother below.) Brother (Paternal H.B.) @ (Twins w/ brother above.) Sister (F.B.) @ (Twins w/ Amara below, 29.) Amarante Thirsley (Nee Saerans) (F.B.) (Twins w/ sister above, 29.) + Harrison Balor Saerans (F.B.) (Twin Brother, Alive.) Strett Connor Nethla (F.B.) (Youngest Brother; Deceased.) Xylane Saerans (F.B.) (Youngest Sister; Alive, 20) @ Other family Doyce Sunrae (Maternal Uncle and namesake, M.I.A.) Peraen Sunslink (Maternal Half-Uncle, alive.) Alphariana Aleflower (Adoptive sister, alive.)+ Sparrow Aleflower (Adoptive brother in law, alive.)+ Bluwick La'Vatal (Adoptive sister, alive.)+ Mark Grizzlemaw (Adoptive brother/brother-in-arms, alive)+ Michael Grizzlemaw (Nephew, alive, MIA.)+ Knaxis Cox (Nephew, alive.)+ Hunter Red (Son, alive; Infants) Rylie Red (Daughter, alive; Infants) Broxxa 'Brock' Saerans (Son, alive; born on Alternate Draenor. Age is iffy.) Rumors/Facts. (Various rumors/facts about Doyce. Feel free to have knowledge of any of these IC and bring it up. The bold italics are for the main idea of the rumor, and following details.) Being that Doyce is well-known, it's to be expected there are many rumors about the man, and this list is not exhaustive. There are so many rumors about him floating about it's difficult to keep track. This is a list of some that a person might find the most interesting about him. It is worth noting, however, that Doyce tends to exaggerate and outright lie if it'd make a story more interesting, so take any rumor from him with a grain of salt. -- He has a slight fear of frogs and toads. Accounts vary on why, though a surviving theory is two members of D.E.H.T.A. overheard him talking about growth potion runoff was causing various amphibians in Elwynn to display homosexual tendencies--whether or not this claim was true to begin with hasn't been further tested, and thought he was a homosexual lover of frogs. The rumor and ongoing harassment from said D.E.H.T.A. members that lasted three days afterward caused him to allegedly develop an outright fear of the creatures. - Likely well-heard throughout Stormwind in April of 38 L.C. He once nearly died from hypothermia in Borean Tundra and was saved by D.E.H.T.A. members, albeit poorly, leading to a lifelong hatred and weakness to colder environments, which is why he outright despises the frozen north. Yet, he sets aside those problems for the Tournament of Ages--it's one of the few times he meets with the Horde in a friendly manner. - Mentioned twice by Doyce personally. He actually died of hypothermia in Borean Tundra and was replaced somehow. - Exact origin of the rumor uncertain. Speculated to be sometime after the Tournament of Ages 35 L.C. He briefly was a turncoat for the Iron Horde''' via Blackfuse Company, exporting weapons and building them shortly before the Foundry fell. When it became obvious the Iron Horde was losing, he turned over to join the Alliance military as a marine under the 21st Pyrewood Regiment in Tanaan. - Mentioned by Doyce various times after 36 L.C. '''He secretly loves Gnustin Beaver and listens to Baybee twice before he goes to bed. - Mentioned by Talades Wyu'zl, 33 L.C. He's cannabalized draenei, gnome, orc, pandaren, tauren, and night elf meat on seperate occasions and has even described in detail what each race tastes like. - Knaxis Cox (or whatever name he has now.), 38 L.C. He has a shrine to Aiden Perenolde and Pre-Second War Alterac City memorabilia in his closet. - The latter mentioned by Doyce himself, 38 L.C. Trivia-ish Stuff * Doyce is afraid of insects (minus scorpids), mice, rats, owlcats, and the idea becoming feral. * He isn't as dumb, nor as racist, as he lets on. He's rather loyal when you get down to the bone of it, though good luck getting him to show that. * He is allergic to almonds. * He is mildly blind in his right eye, and hearing is sort of dim from all of the explosions he's around. * He can understand the following languages: North Hillsbradian ((French) Speak, Write, Read), Common (Speak, Write, Read), Shath’yar (Basic Speech), Darnassian (Conversational Speech). * His blood type is AB+. * He absolutely loves cooking, and, much like a dwarf, doesn't trust other people's cooking too much (though he'll still eat it.) * He has eight full-blooded siblings, and eleven siblings if we're including half-siblings. He is the tenth of twelve. * He believes that goblin and gnomekind are SEVERELY underrated, and deep down objects to the sport of gnome/goblin punting. * He can confirm he has three children; Rylie and Hunter Red (Girl and Boy, twins who are infants), and Broxxa 'Brock' Saerans (A son born on Alternate Draenor, who's age he may not know.) He might have more, but he's admittedly unsure beyond that point. * He hates puns with an undying passion, though often finds himself making them. * He absolutely loves homemade macaroni and cheese, especially when baked, though he has a fondness for prime rib and shrimp. On the contrary, he despises olives and isn't too keen on fried foods. You can't be entirely sure what's in a fried food! * He owns an Infalliable Tikbalang Ward and keeps it in his left pocket. * He hand-mints silver coins in the shape of a hand with a risen middle finger he keeps in his pockets as a defense against pickpockets. He has mentioned they ARE redeemable, though nobody living knows what they're redeemable for. He has assured the fact that those who knew are dead is unrelated; they've died in ways he insists he couldn't have orchestrated. * Other trinkets he insists are a form of currency to him are onyx stones with sapphires pressed into it cut into a crescent moon facing west, with bronze divides going through the crescent moon to form the Gilneas symbol, though variations exist. Some with stars, some with wavy lines behind the onyx to represent the sun. * His least favorite Grand Alliance race has to be ren'dorei, though elves of any sort are in poor standing with him off of the get-go. Half-human elves are higher up in his eyes. His least favorite race of the New Horde are the forsaken, which should come as no suprise. His least favorite of the Seven Kingdoms is Dalaran, while his most favorite has to be Kul Tiras, despite never seeing it with his own eyes. * His favorite races are pandaren (Huojin or Tushi, doesn't matter.), goblins, and worgen. Strictly New Horde races he harbors a respect for are trolls. If they survived this long in so many places, they must have something good going for them, though he still blames them for elves. Tauren he respects as well. * He cannot stand nightborne, but loves their architecture and food. He is somewhat annoyed that the Alliance didn't take over Suramar. * His mother is a woman from Northern Hillsbrad--squat in between Dalaran and Alterac--and is of Alteraci and Stromgardian descent (maternal and paternal, respectively), while his father is Gilnean. From his father's side, he has a branch of relatives in Kul Tiras called the O'Saeran. He's pretty much certain the Kul Tiran branch were lazier than the Gilnean one. * He knows how to play the harmonica, banjo, bass guitar, electric guitar, and acoustic guitar, though it's rare to see him play the foremost two. * He'd trust an overly-religious Argent before a Cenarion vaguely interested in the well-being of nature. * He's written a tiny guide book on series of insults, entited Infuriating Insults installations. So far, there is only one of these books. https://tinyurl.com/doycebook1 Gallery https://imgur.com/a/lho9o (Art of Doyce) https://imgur.com/a/hYWGQ (Old Screenshots of Doyce) https://tinyurl.com/doycevc (Doyce's voice claim--Flynn Fairwind) ('cause I'm too lazy/stupid/don't know how to put the pictures here.)Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Engineers